El Emperador Dragón Spriggan
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Luego de varios siglos, la era de Earthland a acabado y una nueva era moderna se a establecido, pero aún manteniendo vestigios de la época anterior, ahora el ser mas fuerte de la anterior y actual época se revela. Op Natsu. Natsuxharem. Ocsxharem. Issei op. Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 1

La Brecha Dimensional.

Un lugar que existía entre los reinos, un lugar donde no hay "nada" pero a la vez estaba "todo".

Cualquiera que entrara a ente lugar seria destruido, y solo los mas poderosos podían estar en ese lugar.

Entre ellos: el Dragón de Dragones.

Great Red, el Verdadero Dios Emperador Dragón Rojo.

El Dragón que "nació" de las ilusiones de los sueños y la existencia mas fuerte de este y otros mundos.

Inclusos dioses externos como Chichigami y otros tendrían cuidado ante este Dios Dragón.

Pero otros de los seres que habitaban la brecha dimensional era, el Dragón del Infinito.

Ophis Ouroboros, el Dragón que "nació" de la nada del infinito. El primer ser en nacer en la brecha dimensional.

Pero luego, con la llegada del Great Red, el silencio que le gustaba al dragón del Infinito fue interrumpido.

Molesto, Ophis dejo la brecha dimensional para buscar seres fuertes mas ayudarla a sacar al Dragón Rojo de ahí. Aunque Ophis era un Dios Dragón, el poder de Great Red la superaba ampliamente, siendo que el único ser que podía hacerle frente era la Bestia del Apocalipsis, a duras penas.

En estos momentos podemos ver a Ophis, estaba en forma humana, con la apariencia de una niña con traje de lolita gotica. El Dios Dragón tenia un ceño fruncido en su rostro infantil.

Un día, de la nada Great Red desapareció. Igual como había llegado, se había ido como si nada. Y eso molesto a Ophis, la cual había reunido un grupo conocido como Khaos Brigade para sacarla, para que al final el Dragón de los Sueños se fue.

Eso molesto a Ophis en gran medida. Y así, el dragón del Infinito empezó a recorrer su brecha dimensional en busca de algún rastro del poderoso Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Algo que Ophis no sabía, es que la Brecha Dimensional tenia otro nombre.

El Lapso de Tiempo.

...

Se podia ver flotando sobre el agua un encapuchado. Estaba en los mares debajo de Asia. El encapuchado contemplaba las olas antes de alzar los brazos.

\- Ha llegado la hora ... - Dijo la voz masculina del encapuchado.

De repente, el mar empezó a brillar de color dorado mientras de las aguas empezaba a emerger una gran esfera dorada del tamaño de un continente con un símbolo extraño al frente de la esfera.

Tenia la forma de una hada con cola.

Luego, la esfera se rompió revelando las tierras que no habían sido vistas desde haces siglos.

Y entonces el encapuchado se adentro en esas tierras, el las conocía como las palmas de su mano.

Después de todo, el era el Emperador de todas esas tierras.

Alakitasia tenia de nombre este continente, y solo era reina por el Gran Emperador Spriggan.

En pocos minutos, el hombre llego a la capital de su Imperio, Vistarion, donde camino en las calles silenciosas donde varios de sus súbditos dormían plácidamente, el Emperador les sonrió debajo de su capucha.

Finalmente, el llego a su castillo, su hogar, anterior hogar de su hermano, el anterior Emperador, y el lugar donde estaban las personas que mas amaba.

El Emperador caminaba mirando los pasillos donde guardias y magos dormían.

Vio una peliblanca durmiendo en la cocina.

Una castaña junto a varias botellas de vino.

Dos peliazul sentadas y durmiendo sobre una mesa.

Una pelimorada con una katana a su lado.

Otra rubia y una peli verde en la sala de entrenamiento.

Y entre otras mas.

Finalmente, llego a la sala del trono dode habia tres mujeres.

Sentada a un lado de la habitación, había una pelirroja de largos cabellos atados en cuatro colas largas.

Una mujer rubia con mechones rojos y tatuajes durmiendo en el suelo.

Y finalmente, la Emperatriz, su Emperatriz, aquella que mandaba ante todas sus mujeres y que lo ayudaba a administrar su Imperio.

El hombre se sento a su lado, en la silla del Emperador y tomo la mano de su primera mujer, ante el toque, el Emperador sonrió había pasado tanto tiempo que no la veía, tocaba u olía su maravilloso aroma a fresas silvestres. Al mirar su cabello rojo escarlata, recordaba a su querido padre adoptivo.

\- Ha pasado tiempo. - Dijo el encapuchado. - Hola, Erza. - En ese instante la capucha cayo revelando cabellos rosados y ojos rojos escalatas como el cabello de Erza.

Al decir su nombre, los párpados de la mujer se movieron y se enfocaron en los ojos de su marido.

\- Natsu ... -


	2. Chapter 2

Hace mucho tiempo, en las tierras que alguna vez fueron conocidas como Ishgar. En cierta ciudad de aquel continente, habitaban cierto gremio de magos, conocido como Fairy Tail.

El edificio estaba tranquilo, luego de la guerra contra Álvarez todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero también era debido a que cierto pelirrosa se vio en la obligación de dejar Fiore e ir al Imperio de Álvarez.

Todo esto debido a que era el único pariente vivo del anterior Emperador, además, fue una oportunidad para crear relaciones amistosas entre Ishgar y Alakitasia.

Pero eso provocó que ciertas personas se pusieran tristes con su partida, en especial a cierta pelirroja que empezó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel antes alborotador y ahora Emperador.

Erza suspiró, mientras con un tenedor jugaba con su pastel de fresa, desde que Natsu se había ido, ella no comía su bocadillo favorito con la misma pasión que antes.

Mirajane miro con simpatía a su amiga, entendía como se sentía la pelirroja debido a que ella también compartía esos sentimientos por aquel Dragon Slayer, por lo cual ayudaba a Erza para que no sintiera tan mal, pero era algo muy difícil cuando también estaba triste por la partida del pelirosa.

Pero antes de que Mira pudiera hablar con Erza, la puerta del gremio fue abierta de una manera tan distintiva que solo pudieron pensar en una sola persona.

Tanto Erza y Mira voltearon su mirada, para encontrarse a cierto hombre que hacía retumbar sus corazones.

\- Natsu ... - Susurró Erza sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre.

Efectivamente, el peli rosa estaba ahí entrando al gremio, su ropa era similar a la que usaba Zeref en la batalla final contra Alvarez. Natsu se acercaba a Erza y a Mira con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pelirroja.

\- Es bueno verlas, pero no vine de visita. - Dijo Natsu seriamente. - Es un asunto real para que los lazos de Ishgar y Alakitasia sean inseparables. -

\- Oh, ¿Que puede ser? - Pregunto Mira notando que Erza aun estaba procesando la llegada de Natsu.

Natsu sonrió descaradamente. - Buscó a una Emperatriz para Álvarez, una esposa. -

El gremio quedo en shock por sus palabras, ¿Natsu y casarse? Esas dos cosas podían estar juntas, estaban incrédulos.

\- Así que ... - Natsu se arrodilló frente a Erza, rebuscó en su bolsillo y saco una caja, lo abrió y mostró un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí en forma de corazón con una espada atravesándolo mientras y dragón lo rodeaba. - Erza Scarlet, ¿Te casarías conmigo y serias mi Emperatriz? -

La pelirroja en cuestión jadeó, mientras los demás estaban catatónicos.

\- Si ... - Susurro Erza, antes de que las lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas. - ¡Si, Natsu! ¡Me casaré contigo! -

La mujer caballero saltó sobre Natsu, llorando de felicidad mientras el peli rosa reía y la abrazaba.

Álvarez ahora tenía una Emperatriz.

...

...

...

Erza estaba sin habla, parece que fue ayer que Natsu los dejo a ella y al Imperio Alvarez en el Fairy Sphere en un profundo sueño, y ahora lo tenia al frente.

No había cambiado mucho el peli rosa a sus ojos, excepto por cierta aura sabia y mística que exudaba su ser, además, noto sus permanentes ojos rojos lo cual la hizo preocupar pero se quedo tranquila, cuando su Emperador le sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo trayéndole paz a su corazón.

\- Natsu ... Has vuelto. - Erza no lo pudo resistir mas y abrazo al peli rosa. - Me hacías falta a mi lado. - Susurró en su hombro.

Natsu sonrió y acarició su espalda para darle confort. - A mi igual. -

Ambos se querían quedar abrazados para siempre, pero alguien un poco celosa los interrumpió.

\- Erza, querida, ¿Puedes dejar de opacar la atención de su majestad solo para ti? - Dijo cierta voz de manera demasiado dulce.

La pelirroja soltó a Natsu y miro a la persona quién habló, solo para encontrarse la mirada divertida y algo celosa de su madre.

\- Irene. - Dijo el Dragneel mirando a la anterior reina de los Dragones. - Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre. -

La pelirroja mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras sinceras de su emperador.

\- Su majestad, sus palabras me honran. - Irene hizo una ligera reverencia.

Natsu suspiro. - Ya hablamos sobre esto, actúen como mis iguales, después de todo, tu y las demás son mi única luz en mi vida inmortal. -

Madre e hija fueron cautivas por sus palabras.

\- Uf, sigues igual de cursi. - Dijo la cuarta persona en la habitación llamando la atención de todos.

\- Ignia. - Dijo Natsu viendo a su hermana adoptiva, al igual que una de sus amantes.

Ignia era la hija del Rey Dragón de Fuego, Igneel. La peli naranja era conocida como la Diosa Dragón del Fuego, y su poder igualaba al de Acnologia.

Ella era la única que podía igualar a Natsu en un combate cuando se trataba de poder puro y crudo.

En el caso de Irene, ella solo podía igualarlo usando sus conocimientos mágicos que superaban incluso a Zeref y August. De hecho, Natsu la nombró la Reina Dragón de la Magia, la maga mas poderosa que exista y por haber cuando se trata de conocimientos mágicos.

En cuanto a Erza, era una combinación de poder y habilidad. Natsu y Erza tuvieron varios partidos amistosos donde quedaban muy parejos pero ninguno uso mas allá de sus verdaderos poderes demoníacos en el caso de Natsu y dragonicos en el caso de Erza.

\- Ya que has vuelto, ¿Que cosas han cambiado? - Pregunto Ignia curiosa. Las pelirrojas miraron al Emperador de igual manera.

En ese instante, Natsu puso una expresión seria alertando a todos.

\- Es mejor discutir eso en la sala de reuniones, llamen a los Doce Escudos, esto les concierne. - Ordeno Natsu, Ignia asintió, como capitana de los Doce Escudos de Alvarez, era su responsabilidad.

\- Vamos. -

...

\- Es bueno verlos. - Dijo Natsu entrando a la sala, flanqueándolo estaban Erza, como la Emperatriz e Irene, quien era la Primera Ministra de Alvarez.

\- ¡Salamander/Mocoso/Natsu-san/Natsu-nii/cariño! - Exclamaron las diversas voces de los reunidos.

Los Doce Escudos que protegían a Alvarez sin dudar. Encabezan dolos estaba Ignia, luego Gajeel Redfox, su compañera de escuadrón era Levy. Luego estaban los Escudos; Sting y Rogue. Seguido por Kagura, luego Dimaria y Brandish, Laxus junto a su tribu del Dios del Trueno, Jellal y Cobra, acompañados por Crime Sorciere y Kinana y una ya adulta Wendy acompañada por Cana, Lisanna y Juvia.

Natsu les sonrió a cada uno y se sentó en su puesto de Emperador, con Erza e Irene a su lado.

\- Mm, Happy y su grupo son el único que falta. - Informo Ignia a su amante, ella no pudo detectar ni su olor ni firma mágica de su hijastro.

\- No se preocupen, recuerden que Happy, Charle y Lily vinieron conmigo en mi viaje, ahora mismo están en misión de suma importancia, pero no deben tardar en llegar. - Explico Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, Salamander, ¿Que has estado haciendo? ¿Por que nos hiciste despertar? - Pregunto Gajeel seriamente.

\- Simple, ya el mundo dejo sus cambios erráticos por culpa del Lapso del Tiempo, he estado todo este tiempo estabilizándolo y ya esta en equilibrio, pero ... Ya nada es igual. - Dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido, algunos lo vieron intrigados.

\- Hay nuevos continentes, Ishgar, Giltena y otros ya no están, ahora los humanos viven a través de la tecnología sin ninguna pizca de magia. Pero aun hay magos, junto a otros seres. Estos seres son Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, junto a otros seres de otras mitologías y panteones, en pocas palabras han nacido nuevos dioses, pero en comparación a los de mi época no son tan poderosos. Finalmente, la razón por la que los desperté es ... Mi hijo, Ddraig ha despertado nuevamente pero, puedo ver un destino oscuro que le depara. -

Todos estaban anonadados ante sus palabras, y sumamente preocupados, especialmente Ignia, después de todo, Ddraig era su hijo con Natsu, y cuando Natsu le informo antes de la reunión sobre su destino como una Sacred Gear estaba que destruía el Cielo.

Natsu suspiro. - Aunque deshacer el Fairy Sphera fue simple, eso alertaran a las demás facciones, no ahora pero si a su tiempo. -

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos, Natsu-san? - Pregunto Sting. Natsu sonrió divertido.

\- Por ahora nada, pero Happy ira a buscar a su hermanito, ¿No es así? -

\- ¡Aye sir! - Todos voltearon para mirar a un joven en sus veinte, cabello azul claro con orejas de gato, usaba un dogi de entrenamiento pero dejaba expuesto el lado izquierdo de su torso donde había tatuajes azules en forma de llamas, y en su espalda había doce alas doradas y tres colas de gato. - Hace tiempo que no veo a Ddraig desde su pelea contra Elohim, ya quiero verlo. - Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Los Doce Escudos, Erza e Irene miraron sorprendidos el cambio y el poder de Happy, era realmente aterrador, definitivamente se volvió uno de los Doce Escudos mas fuertes, casi a la par de Ignia.

\- Te lo encargo. - Happy asintió y volvió a irse.

...

...

...

\- ¡Wow, entonces así es la casa de Oto-san, nya! - Dijo una joven de cabellos negros y orejas de gato. Y dos colas de gato danzaban con emoción.

\- ¡Es enorme, nya! - Dijo otra joven unos años menor que la anterior, de cabellos blancos. También tenia orejas de gato y dos colas.

\- Jeje, me alegra que les guste mis pequeñas. - Dijo una mujer con las mismas características gatunas, solo que tenia tres colas de gato.

\- Charle, hijas. - Llamo Happy llegando a su lado.

\- ¡Oto-san! - Exclamaron ambas jóvenes saltándole encima.

\- ¡Oh, wow, cálmense, Kuroka, Shirone! - Exclamo Happy casi cayéndose. Charle rió al ver sus hijas jugando con su amado.

\- ¡Cuando dijiste que eras un príncipe de un Imperio! ¡No nos imaginamos que fuera tan grande! - Exclamo Kuroka aún asombrada.

\- ¡¿Eso significa que somos princesas?! - Pregunto Shirone con estrellitas en sus ojos, Kuroka miro a su padre de la misma manera.

\- Bueno, supongo que si, son mis hijas después de todo. - Dijo Happy sonriendo como todo un Dragneel alegrando a sus pequeñas gatitas.

\- ¿Que hablaste con tu padre? - Pregunto Charle curiosa.

\- Dijo que mi hermano Ddraig ha despertado de nuevo, pero su futuro es incierto, padre teme lo peor y lo quiere de regreso. - Hablo el pali azul con seriedad, poniendo a sus hijas en alerta, después de todo, su padre siempre era feliz que se pusiera serio significaba problemas.

\- ¿Crees que el actual portador de tu hermano no se oponga? - Pregunto Charle con duda.

Happy frunció el ceño, los portadores del alma y el poder de su hermano se llenaban de odio y resentimiento debido a la batalla de este contra Albion, lo cual los hacia violentos.

\- Entonces sera por las malas. - Replico Happy dejando fluctuar un poco de su poder haciendo agrietar el suelo.

\- Bueno, entonces te seguiré a donde seas que vayas. - Declaro la hija de Wendy sonriendo.

\- ¡Nosotras también, oto-san! - Exclamo Kuroka, Shirone a su lado asintió fervientemente.

\- ¡Bien, andando! - Y asi el escuadrón Neko fue desplegado.

...

...

...

\- Natsu ... - Llamo Erza haciendo que Natsu la vea.

Luego de la reunión, Natsu dejo que todos se preparaban mientras les dejaba algunas lacrimas llenas de información de la época actual y las otras facciones. Ahora, el peli rosa estaba junto a su Emperatriz en su sala privada.

\- Hablaste de Ddraig, pero no dijiste nada de nuestro hijo. - Dijo la actual Reina de todos los Dragones. - No lo he visto desde que te fuiste con nuestros demás hijos, ¿Esta bien? - Dijo preocupada.

A pesar de algunas de los hijos de Natsu no eran suyos, todas las amantes del peli rosa tenían amor materno hacia todos los retoños del Dragneel.

Natsu le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. - No te preocupes, Shiki esta bien. Solo hace su trabajo. -

\- Hm ... Esta bien, es que ... Quiero ver cuanto ha crecido. - Murmuro la pelirroja.

\- Descuida, se ha vuelto grande y fuerte. -

...

...

...

Inframundo, la tierra de los demonios y ángeles caídos. Pero no solo de ellos, también había otros seres que hacían su hogar aquí, entre ellos dragones.

En ese instante había una reunión entre dos demonios y un dragón, uno de los demonios de cabello plateado oscuro y el otro de color plata. Mientras el dragón tenia el cabello negro y rubio.

Pero en ese instante, otra presencia apareció. Era un joven de cabellos rojos y un parche en el ojo derecho.

Los demonios fruncieron el ceño, toda la aura del nuevo ser presente, era de un dragón, humana y demonio. Pero no cualquier demonio, un demonio antiguo, incluso mas viejo que Lucifer.

El dragón rubio y negro miro al joven, sintió su poder si la sangre del dragón maligno empezó a hervir de emoción.

\- Ehh, me he perdido ... ¿Me pueden decir donde vive el hijo de Lucifer? Se llama Dick Serving algo, realmente no lo recuerdo. - Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Tu ... - Gruño el peli platino, pero el otro demonio lo detuvo.

\- Yo soy Rizevim Livan Lucifer, aquel quien buscas. ¿Que necesitas? - Hablo el Hijo de Lucifer mirando al joven intrigado.

\- ¡Oh, genial! - Exclamo el joven. - Lo que busco es ... Tu muerte. - Dijo liberando su instinto asesino poniendo en alerta a los demonios y al dragón. - ¿Comenzamos? - Dijo liberando su poder.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hace varios siglos en Alvarez.

En el castillo del emperador, había una gran cantidad de sirvientes, todos y cada uno teniendo una función para hacer la vida del emperador mas fácil y efectiva. Sin embargo, luego de la guerra hubo un gran desorden cuando el nuevo emperador llego debido a que los gustos y necesidades del nuevo emperador eran completamente diferente a las del viejo.

De fortuna, había alguien que tomo la jefatura de todos los sirvientes y que conocía al nuevo emperador bastante bien.

Mirajane suspiro, terminando de preparar la cena aquella noche.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Natsu le propuso matrimonio a Erza, y como buena amiga los apoyo ademas de ser la dama de honor en la boda. Sin embargo, eso no evito los pequeños avances que la albina hacía hacia el peli rosa.

Aunque no era la única, otras mujeres que habían tenido una interacción previa con el peli rosa habían querido un pedazo de el. Lo bueno es que Erza no lo tomo a mal y las dejo hacer lo que quieran mientras que sepan que ella era la primera ante todo como la emperatriz.

Je, aún recordaba cuando Erza despertó molesta cuando encontró a su mejor amiga en la cama que compartía con Natsu, abrazando el brazo del Dragneel.

Casi el castillo cae en pedazos.

Mira sonrió, era un buen recuerdo.

\- Veo que la cena ya esta lista. - Dijo una voz familiar, era la voz del dragón que tomo su corazón.

\- ¡Natsu! - Mira volteo, sorprendida de verlo, normalmente se la pasaba haciendo tramites o atendiendo otros asuntos del imperio. - Es un poco temprano para la cena. -

El peli rosa le sonrió. - Lo se, pero quería verte, te he estado dejando un poco de lado. -

La albina se sonrojo por sus palabras, el siempre era tan considerado con todas y cada una de sus amantes.

\- N-No es necesario, no me puedo imaginar lo duro que es administrar un imperio, no deberías malgastar tu tiempo. -

\- No es malgastar mi tiempo. - Responde Natsu con firmeza. - Mirajane, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. ¿Recuerdas cuando ocurrió la supuesta muerte de Lissana? Nos consolamos el uno al otro por noches enteras llorando, compartimos nuestro dolor y perdida entre los dos, si te llego a perder a ti o a las demás, yo ... Yo no sabría que hacer con mi vida. -

Al escuchar sus palabras, la maga demonio no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas. Recordando aquellos momentos junto a su amado dragón. Sin aguantar el manojo de emociones salto hacia el Dragneel abrazándolo.

\- Y ninguna de nosotros podríamos vivir sin ti, eres nuestro dragón guardián, quien nos ama y protege. - Murmuro la maga absorbiendo la calidez del cuerpo del Dragneel.

Devolviendo el abrazo, Natsu hundió su nariz inhalando el olor de la albina, el cual era un aroma como la vainilla, era embriagante.

\- Gracias por amarme ... A todas, se lo agradezco. -

\- Gracias a ti, Natsu. Gracias a ti. -

...

...

...

Mirajane termino de preparar la cena para Natsu, sus amantes y ella. Era la primera vez que cocinaba desde que Natsu los saco del Fairy Sphere y estaba algo emocionada para saber de las aventuras de su esposo y Emperador, además de que quería saber como estaba su hija.

Mary Jane Dragneel era su hija con Natsu, era la cuarta de los hijos de Natsu. Siendo los primeros Happy, Shiki, Ddraig y luego Mary Jane, sin embargo, su poder estaba a la par de Ddraig, solo siendo superados por Happy y Shiki, siendo este ultimo el mas fuerte entre todos sus hermanos.

\- Entonces, querido. ¿Como están Shiki, Mary Jane, Glaw, Merlín, Haru y Taiki? - Pregunto Mira con curiosidad. Erza, Irene, Ignia, Kagura, Juvia, Dimaria, Brandish, Cana y Wendy miraron a Natsu expectantes por su respuesta.

Glaw era la hija de Juvia, Haru era el hijo de Cana, Merlín era el hijo de Irene, mientras Taiki era el hijo de Kagura. Las demás chicas de Natsu no quisieron o no se sentían listas para ser madres, pero se sintieron satisfechas al ayudar a cuidar a los hijos de las demás considerándolos sus hijos también.

\- Bueno ... Mary Jane, sabes que ella es muy apegada a Shiki, así que ella siempre se asegura que no haga cosas tontas, ambos han formado la mayor alianza de facciones hasta ahora, formada por la facción Celta, la Grecorromana, la Nórdica y las Hadas. - Informo el peli rosa.

\- ¿Hadas? - Pregunto Juvia curiosa, en su tiempo no habían muchas hadas, y por ellos Mavis había llamado el gremio Fairy Tail, ya que como no se han visto mucho no se sabían si tenían cola.

\- No son las pequeñas hadas que Mavis hablaba, sino seres humanoides con alas, Shiki y Mary Jane los crearon, y son una de las especies que mas abundan en Europa, por ello tienen gran influencia. -

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, sin creer que sus dos hijos crearon una nueva raza.

\- Ambos son conocidos como los Reyes de las Hadas, Oberon y Titania. -

Mira le sonrió a Erza, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. La pelirroja se sentía honrada de que la pequeña Mary Jane heredara su título de la Reina de las Hadas. Ambas mujeres estaban felices del crecimiento a sus dos hijos.

\- Aunque, ambos han sido confundidos varias veces en otras mitologías, Mary Jane según los Babilónicos es conocida como Marduk mientras Shiki es conocido como Mimir con los Nórdicos. - Explicó el Dragneel.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Por que mi hija es confundida con un hombre? - Interrogó la albina algo molesta.

\- Bueno, Mira-san ... - Comenzó Kagura algo incómoda de responder. - Mary es algo ... Marimacha, creo que por eso se la pasa muy bien con Shiki ... -

\- ¡Hmph! - Inflamando sus mejillas, Mira hizo un lindo puchero molesta por las palabras y creencias de sus amigas.

\- Bueno, en cuanto a Glaw, ella se la pasa en los océanos y mares viajando, es confundida por Francis Drake, el Rey de las Tormentas, pero en otras partes como Olokun, el Señor de los Océanos según leyendas afrikana. Ella es completamente neutral ante cualquier conflicto que no la involucre directa o indirectamente. - Explico Natsu sobre su hija con la maga de agua.

\- Mou, parece que Glaw-chan es confundida con hombres tambien. - Dijo Juvia con un suspiro.

\- Bienvenida al club. - Comento Mira con una sonrisa.

\- Jeje, Merlín se perdió por Europa, específicamente en Gran Bretaña, fue consejero y guía de muchos reyes y monarcas, entre ellos Uther Pendragon, Vortirgern, Arthur Pendragon, e incluso Carlomagno, ahora mismo debe estar buscando a alguien a quien guiar. -

Irene sonrió por las hazañas de su hijo, sabía que el no era un guerrero, pero a el le gustaba mucho las artes, la magia, y el esgrima, además aprender y enseñar, algo esperable tomando en cuenta que ella era la Reina Dragón de la Sabiduría.

En cuanto a Erza, ella estaba feliz y orgullosa de su hermano menor, era un gran peleador pero sabía que le gustaba enseñar a otros ... Aunque era algo excéntrico.

\- Haru ... Bueno, de seguro esta en un bar ahora. - Dijo Natsu sonriendo divertido.

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo! - Exclamo Cana orgullosa, alzando el tarro de cerveza en su manos. Las demás le dieron una mirada en blanco con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.

\- Y por último, Taiki, a el le gustaba mucho Japón, debido a que heredaron el estilo de espada oriental que práctica, algunos lo llamaron Sasaki Kojirou, otros Okita Souji, pero su nombre mas representativo era Kagutsuchi. -

Kagura sonrió conociendo la pasión de su hijo por el arte y la técnica de la espada, sabiendo que el se había bastante mas fuerte.

\- Por último, es momento de hablar sobre Ddraig. -

...

...

...

Hyoudou Issei, un joven universitario de unos veinte años, había entrado recientemente a lo sobrenatural.

Todo comenzó con una chica que se presentó como Amano Yuma a su universidad pidiéndole una cita.

Eso dejo perplejo al joven, el desde niño siempre ha sido un pervertido, aunque prefería que lo llamaban un investigador de la figura femenina. Sin embargo, luego de graduarse de la Academia Kuoh y entrar a la universidad de Kuoh, se centró en su carrera.

Literatura.

El quería convertirse en un gran escritor, novelas, videojuegos, teatro, cine, pornografía, cualquier cosa pero eso era lo que anhelaba.

Por ello no tenia muchas citas al centrarse en sus estudios, así que decidió tomar un respiro y aceptar la cita con Yuma.

Solo para morir.

Fue un duro golpe cuando al final de su cita, al atardecer, descubrió las intenciones de "Amano Yuma" quien resulto ser Raynare, una Ángel Caída la cual lo termino matando.

Solo para despertar el día siguiente con una pelirroja menor de edad en su cama.

Casi grita despavorido.

Luego de una explicación básica sobre lo sobrenatural en el Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto en la Academia Kuoh, Issei comprendió en donde se había metido.

Una parte de el estaba agradecida por ser salvado, pero la otra estaba algo amargada por ser un esclavo pero aún así fue cortés con su ama, Rias Gremory.

Luego, apareció una monja excomulgada de la iglesia que salvaron de los Ángeles Caídos que estaban en Kuoh, y dando muerte a Raynare, aunque aún estaría vivo su recuerdo en la mente de Issei.

Otra cosa sorprendente, era que el era el actual Sekiryuutei, aquel que porta el poder del gran Emperador Dragón Rojo, Ddraig.

No obstante, su capacidades mágicas eran tristes.

Pasaron los días, y hubo una reunión en el Club, al terminar la universidad por aquel día, el joven fue a presentarse.

Solo para enterarse de que su ama estaba comprometida con alguien que no amaba, para luego comenzar un Rating Game, una especie de juego donde los esclavos de ambos participantes luchaban.

Rias y su séquito iban a luchar contra el séquito de su prometido, Riser Phenex, el inmortal.

No hace falta decir que perdieron rotundamente.

Pero luego, la Maid de la familia Gremory, Grayfia apareció dándole otra oportunidad para enfrentar a Riser.

Solo para perder nuevamente.

Incluso cuando le dio su brazo a Ddraig, sintió como algo tiraba de su poder prestado y lo sellaba. Era incomprensible.

Rias le dio una mirada y sonrisa triste junto a las siguientes palabras.

\- Gracias ... Gracias por intentarlo, Ise. -

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón. Fue devuelto al mundo humano, a su casa aún herido por la batalla.

Y a partir del siguiente día, todo cambió.

Rias siguió sus estudios en el Inframundo, mientras era preparada para su boda con Raiser cuando terminara.

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y Asia dejaron de asistir a Kuoh, siendo preparados para ser sirvientes de la casa Phenex.

Mientras Issei fue dejado atrás, porque Raiser no lo quería ni ver.

Sintiéndose dolido, el joven siguió con su vida, preguntándole a Sona, la amiga de Rias además de la heredera del clan Sitri sobre Rias y sus amigos.

La demonio de agua no decía mucho, mas allá de que se esforzaban para seguir adelante.

Y así transcurrió su vida hasta cierta tarde.

\- ¡NOOO! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡WUAHHHHH! - Fue el grito de dolor de Issei, sosteniendo los cuerpos masacrados y quemados de sus padres.

Esa misma tarde, Issei regresaba de la universidad, encontrando un olor peculiar detrás de su casa, en el patio. Intrigado fue a ver, solo para encontrar a sus padres muertos ante el.

\- ¡¿Quién... Por que?! - Lloraba el castaño, su poder demoníaco filtrándose.

\- [Compañero, se quién fue, aún hay rastros de su aura aquí] - Hablo Ddraig, aquel que compartía su vida con el castaño.

\- ¡¿Quien?! -

\- [No creo-] - Pero fue interrumpido por su portador.

\- ¿¡QUIEN FUE?! - Exclamó Issei sin querer mas escusas.

\- [... Riser Phenex ... ] -

Luego, la bomba fue desatada. Issei se lleno de odio, ira y resentimiento, todo y cada uno dirigidos hacia Riser, queriendo su muerte.

_Destrucción. Dominación. Supremacía._

Eso era la aura y el poder que estaba expulsando Issei como una manguera a presión. Sin saberlo, ese "sello" que evito que le ganara a Raiser se rompió, liberando el verdadero poder dentro de Issei, un poder que la humanidad nunca podrá olvidar.

_El Gran Rey de la Destrucción._

_El Emperador del Combate._

_Etzel__._

Sin que Issei se diera cuenta, su cabello castaño se volvió blanco puro. Sus ojos marrones con ese toque amielado se volvieron rojos sangrientos, su piel se bronceo mientras al mismo tiempo marcas extrañas blancas recorrían su piel, brillando de un color platino con poder.

\- [¡Compañero, contrólate!] - Exclamó Ddraig queriendo calmarlo sin resultados. El Dragón se alarmó aún mas por el cambio físico de su compañero, el cual libero el potencial de portador.

Si seguía así, activaría la Juggernaut Drive y provocaría una calamidad sobre todos hasta que su fuerza vital se extinga.

Pero Issei no le importaba, sus padres, aquellos quienes cuidaron de el y lo criaron, yacían muertos ... Solo por su debilidad.

Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería reunirse con ellos.

_Pero ..._

De repente, el aroma floral y dulce asalto su nariz, haciendo olvidar a su cerebro su ira sin control. Antes de poder preguntarse como, Issei estaba en un campo de flores, que lo hizo detener su anhelo de destrucción y venganza.

_\- Ya, hijo ... -_

_\- Sigue adelante ... -_

\- Papá... Mamá... - Susurró el castaño ahora albino. Reconociendo las voces de sus progenitores, su ira se fue extinguiendo.

\- Por fin te has calmado, por un momento pensé que tendría que usar la fuerza. - Una nueva voz, hizo reaccionar a Issei, volteándose encaró al nuevo individuo.

\- [Tu ... ] - Dijo el Emperador Dragón Rojo reconociéndolo.

\- Hola, hermano. - Hablo el nuevo sujeto, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo el ahora albino mirando extrañamente al hombre que llamo a Ddraig su hermano.

Era alto, su tenia una larga cabellera blanca que correspondía a la de el. Tenia una sonrisa amigable, pero en el profundo podía ser alguien algo sádico. Usaba ropas holgadas, blancas y negras, con detalles azules, dorados y rosas.

Traía consigo un gran bastón donde tenia una espada envainada, que emitía una aura sagrada y fuerte. Pero lo mas extraño eran las flores que nacían a sus pies.

Además del aura demoníaca y de dragón que exhibía.

\- Mou, que malo eres Ddraig, no le hablaste de mi. - El albino mayor dijo molesto antes de sonreír. - Bueno, entonces me presentaré ... ¡Soy Merlín Dragneel, el mayor mago que este mundo haya visto! ¡Tee-hee! - El auto proclamado Merlín, hizo el signo de la paz con una mano, mientras sonreía y sacaba su lengua y cerraba uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo mas inteligente que Issei pudo decir.

\- [Creo que lo rompiste, hermano] - Hablo Ddraig luego de procesar de que estaba su hermano aquí presente.

\- Nah, creo que esta bien. -

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?! - Exclamó el albino mas joven en shock, antes de desmayarse por la carga mental que estaba experimentando en un solo día.

\- Ves, esta bien. - Dijo Merlín sonriendo. Ddraig solo sonrió, entre todos sus hermanos, Merlín era de los mas excéntricos, casi al mismo nivel que Shiki.

Porque seamos sinceros, Shiki era el mas loco entre sus hermanos.

...

\- Mm ... Ahh. - Bostezando, Issei se reincorporó sentándose súbitamente en el sofá donde estaba durmiendo.

\- Ya despertaste, eh. - Dijo el hermano de Ddraig sonriendo.

\- Oh ... Fue real. - Murmuró el ahora albino, esperaba que todo lo que paso era una pesadilla y sus padres aún siguieran con vida.

\- Si, y lo lamentó, debe ser duro perder a tus padres, mi mas sentido pésame. - Dijo Merlín dejando su actitud siempre alegre y sonriente a una mas seria.

\- Gracias ... -

\- Pero bueno, es momento de pasar a los asuntos serios ... No es así, ¿Happy? - Cuando termino de hablar, una nueva presencia llego.

Cabello azul y orejas de gato, junto a tres colas.

Issei lo miro perplejo. - ¿Quien ... ?

\- Soy Happy Dragneel, el hermano mayor de Ddraig y Merlín. - Dijo el hombre gato.

\- ¿Ddraig? - Preguntó el albino menor a su guantelete.

\- [Es cierto lo que dicen, será mejor que escuches] -

Issei asintió, confiando en el Dragón Rojo miro a los hermanos del mismo, prestándole atención.

\- Bien, seré breve. - Dijo Happy tomando un minuto para ordenar sus palabras. - Somos seres de una época antigua, donde la magia era mucho mas común, pero el planeta estaba pasando por grandes cambios debido a un evento que hablaremos en otro momento, nuestro padre, Natsu Dragneel, Emperador del mas grande imperio hasta ahora, selló el continente donde vivíamos y se dispuso a estabilizar el mundo junto a nosotros, sus hijos. Finalmente el a vuelto, y te quiere cuidar, porque eres el portador de Ddraig, uno de sus hijos. -

Issei trago toda la información, para luego Merlín le diera otros detalles como sus demás hermanos, el mundo como era antes y entre otras cosas.

\- Pero ... - Issei frunció el ceño. - Quiero vengar a mis padres. -

Happy frunció el ceño por sus palabras, mientras el albino mayor sonrió.

\- Creo que te puedo ayudar. - Hablo Merlín recibiendo una mirada de los presentes. - Eres interesante, antes no pude sentirte, algo imposible hasta que me di cuenta de que tenias un selló de gran poder que no solo sellaba el tuyo sino el que lo puso también. -

\- ¡¿Que?! - Gritó Issei, exaltado por la información, ¿Quien le había puesto un sello de tal magnitud?

\- Y al parecer fueron tus padres. - Si antes Issei estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba en un estado de estupor completo.

\- ¿Por ... Que? - Llego a decir, incrédulo.

\- Al parecer tiene que ver con tu linaje, el linaje del Azote de Dios. - Happy abrió los ojos ligeramente.

\- Ese es ... -

\- Aquel conocido como el Rey del Combate, Atila el Huno. - Finalizó el albino mayor sonriendo y mirando a Issei como una joya.

Mientras el susodicho aún procesaba la información, incrédulo de ser descendiente de aquel guerrero que asalto Europa hace tanto.

\- Al parecer el linaje se mantuvo dormido hasta que naciste con la Booster Gear, eso la despertó y tus padres lo sellaron para evitar problemas sacrificando sus poderes. - Explicó Merlín, el peli azul le dio una mirada irritada por su poco tacto.

Mientras Issei no pudo evitar deprimirse, sus padres habían sacrificado tanto por el, y nunca podrá pagárselo.

\- Pero, aquí es donde entro yo. - Hablo Merlín llamando la atención de su compañero albino. - Te haré dominar ese poder, el poder del Gran Rey de la Destrucción, que deja a los Bael en ridículo, además de que es momento de darle un nuevo cuerpo a Ddraig. -

\- [¿Mm? ¿A que te refieres? La magia para restaurar cuerpos como el Núcleo del Infierno fue destruida por papá] - Dijo el Sekiryuutei.

\- Oh, y para que crear uno nuevo si ya lo tienes. - Dijo Merlín.

Tanto Ddraig e Issei estaban confundidos por sus palabras.

\- Lo que quiere decir. - Empezó Happy. - Es que, Issei se volverá Ddraig y Ddraig será Issei. -

\- ¡¿Que/[Que?!] - Gritaron los susodichos en shock.

\- Y primero lo primero, hay que sacar esas Evil Pieces de tu cuerpo. - Dijo Merlín frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Por que? - Con curiosidad, le pregunto a su compañero albino.

\- No te podrás imaginar como se pondrá papá, mamá Ignia o Shiki si se enteran de que eres un esclavo de los demonios. Diablos, incluso yo estoy molesto, ¿Como se atreven de hacer a mi hermanito un esclavo? - Gruñó el albino mayor con furia, liberando algo de su impresionante poder.

Issei tragó al sentir el poder de Merlín, era endemoniadamente inmenso.

\- Además, si Alvarez se entera de que uno de los príncipes es esclavo de la facción de los demonios ... Bueno, lo mas probable que haya una guerra, que los demonios nunca ganarán. - Dijo Happy seriamente.

Issei estaba sin palabras, pero una parte de el estaba agradecida, de tener la oportunidad de hacerse fuerte y resolver las cosas.

\- Oh, ¡¿Te enteraste de lo que hizo Shiki en el Inframundo?! ¡Fue de locos! - Exclamó Merlín con emoción, su hermano mayor siempre hacia locuras.

\- No quiero saberlo. - Replicó Happy con un suspiro.

\- [Ay, no] - Dijo Ddraig imaginando lo peor.

El actual Sekiryuutei solo pudo intrigarse por las acciones de Shiki.

...

...

...

En el inframundo, había una mujer de cabello blanco puro con las puntas rosadas, junto a unos ojos azul celestial que era acentuado por su piel blanca sin imperfecciones.

Todo eso contribuido con una figura esbelta y de infarto, era una belleza inhumana que superaba incluso a los dioses, su belleza dejaba en ridículo incluso a Afrodita.

Usaba un yukata negro con detalles en blanco, encima un haori verde azulado con blanco. Botas de combate y una bufanda verde azulada.

Mary Jane suspiró, mirando el combate frente a ella, su hermano terminó haciendo una de las suyas.

Shiki olvidó su objetivo original, que era matar al engendro del molesto Lucifer y se enfrascó a una batalla contra uno de los dragones malignos mas fuertes.

Crom Cruach.

Aunque, el hijo de Lucifer no salió tan impune, perdió uno de sus brazos, mientras su compañero y sirviente termino con la mitad de su cuerpo quemado.

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor se estaba enfrentando ahora al dragón maligno en los cielos del Inframundo.

Crom Cruach había asumido su forma dragón para luchar contra Shiki, el cual había perdido su camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, pero su bufanda, pantalones, botas y parche en el ojo se mantuvieron.

Pero lo que de verdad molestó a Mary Jane, fue todo el público que de sumo alrededor del combate.

Demonios, Ángeles Caídos e incluso Dragones vinieron.

Reconoció al Reyes Demonios actuales, quienes la miraban mucho a ella y a su querido hermano.

También el pervertido de Azazel, a quien le frunció el ceño.

Luego estaban la noviecita y el amiguito de su hermano menor, Ddraig. Tiamat y Tannin, quienes miraban con terror a su hermano y a ella.

Lo cual era esperable, en los instintos de los dragones presentes podían sentir la superioridad de su hermano y ella sobre ellos.

Superiores a los Dragones Celestiales, los Emperadores Dragones.

Shiki y ella, ambos habían superado ese umbral hace mucho.

Los dos eran Soberanos de los Dragones, y señores de las hadas.

Y por eso Crom Cruach luchaba con su hermano, no todos lo días podías encontrarte a un Dragón Soberano, cuyo poder se acercaba al de un Dios Dragón.

Sin embargo, su hermano estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Estaba actuando como un niño, dejándose golpear ante todos. Lo cual hacia creer a los demonios y ángeles Caídos que estaba perdiendo.

Pero ella y los dragones sabían que era lo contrario.

\- ¿Tannin? ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Mephisto a su Reina.

\- Esto ... Va a acabar mal ... - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

No muy lejos, Tiamat tembló al verlo, recordando hace varios siglos un poder similar cuando el oriundo de ese poder se enojaba.

El poder de Ddraig cuando estaba enojado era aterrador, y aunque ella estaba aún enojada con el por no aceptarla como compañera, ella sabía que si quería el podía vencerla varías veces.

Y frente a ella estaba pasando algo peor.

\- Hay que hacer algo, el morirá. - Dijo el actual Lucifer, su cabello rojo carmesí balanceándose.

\- Yo me quería quieto, _demonio. - _Dijo Mary mirándolo.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó el actual Beelzebub, el hombre cabello verde mirándola con seriedad y analizándola.

Pero todos los presentes podían sentir la mezcla mestiza y poderosa en su sangre.

Humano, demonio y dragón. Esas tres fuerzas coexistiendo en perfecta armonía para transcender sobre todos y todas.

\- Es por su bien, aunque no me importa si mueren, pero yo no detendría a mi hermano de hacer lo que quiere. - Responde la mujer albina.

\- ¿El es tu hermano? - Refiriéndose al pelirrojo, la actual Leviatán preguntó, sintiendo el aura similar del joven y la chica frente a ella.

\- Si, mi querido hermano mayor~. - Hablo Mary, su voz volviéndose melosa y dulce.

Ella tenia un pequeño complejo, amaba mucho a su hermano.

_Demasiado._

\- Pues deberías hacer algo, esta siendo masacrado. - Dijo el Lucifer pelirrojo.

\- El esta bien. - Réplica la albina de puntas rosadas.

Pero de repente, una onda de choque gigantesca se hace presenté. Y ven como el joven pelirrojo sale volando contra el suelo estrellándose a los pies de Mary Jane.

Todos miraban el cuerpo "muerto" del joven, algunos burlándose de su estupidez de luchar contra un dragón como Crom Cruach.

Pero Mary Jane estaba impasible.

\- ¿Terminaste de jugar? - Dijo la hermana irritada. Ella ya quería irse y tomar una siesta con su hermano, junto a sus adorables hadas, quienes eran como sus hijas.

Las hijas de ambos, jeje. Ella esperaba con ansías ese día.

\- Uhh. - Levantándose, Shiki sorprende a todos excepto a los Dragones. - Le quitas lo divertido a la vida. - Replicó mirándola sobre su hombro.

\- Ya quiero volver a casa, estoy cansada, además, quiero que mimes~. - Dijo la albina sonando como una niña.

\- Uf, creo que papá y yo te hemos malcriamos demasiado. - Dijo el joven pelirrojo antes de sonreír. - Pero creo que tienes razón ... Es hora de terminar con esto. -

**[Etherias Form!]**

Luego, el infierno se desató.


End file.
